Nosferatu
by Anemoi
Summary: Even in death love is possible. Even in death, life is probable. A soul to complete another, a life to compliment the latter. Two...made one. A vampiric tale of sorrow, passion and unfathomable love. One that begins and lasts for eternity. HIATUS- :
1. Introduction

**This chapter has been revised...I'm sorry about that if you liked it the way it was before, but I kept rereading it and I didn't feel very good about how I'd written it. So I've changed somethings, I replaced my other character with Seras. I tried writing this story without Seras being hooked up to Alucard, but I'm sorry...(to whom it may concern...including you Mitch!)...it's definitely a challenge, that I'll take up later, but not now. I just wanted to put that out there. Okay now on to the story.**

* * *

_The sun set behind bloodied clouds, punishing the world with darkness. _

There are many well known facts behind the mythical blood sucking demon, the vampire. What isn't fully understood or even yet discovered is why. More precisely how. How is it that a human can become something other than what they are, to become immortal and prey on the innocent? Many speculate it was due to a bargain struck by the devil and there are few who believe it is just a curse placed upon one man by God to be damned for eternity. However if that were true, what indiscretions would man have committed in order to have such a powerful curse placed upon him? And is it really a curse or is it a gift given to the chosen?

One question after another, even if there was to be one legitimate answer there would be twice the number of questions accompanying it. Here is the ultimate question however, are these questions meant to be answered or are they meant to remain a mystery until the end of days and only in death shall the answers appear? This may not emerge as an important question, but in reality it is. After life each of us are placed through a sort of examination in the medium of time. Inspected to see if we are truly worthy to pass on, if we are meant to repeat life once more, or if we are one of the marked children of Cain. Interesting, is it not?

What of Dracula? The first of the Vampire Lords, the self-made vampire, a true _Nosferatu_. What of him and his existence, how was it that he came to be what he was? His deeds couldn't have been the center of his becoming a night walker or his past for that matter, it had to have been something else. Here is the very first question, the one meant to reveal to us the meaning behind our curiosity. For he was the first and for that the beginning of beings that could come from death into life and be consider neither alive or dead but a medium, an undead entity.

My fellow readers, this is an answer I will not reveal to you without a price. To read. Not a terrible price when one first thinks of it, however it is a burdened payment, for after reading this would you really want to know? Would you really want to see, to feel? It is not my choice in any case, it is yours, my fair readers, but I must say, be wary of what you read. Not everything is fun and games, because in the end there is always someone who gets hurt.

I will leave you now to your own devices, but I will add this last detail to my extensive description, this is the story of many, the story of one, and the story of none. There are things that have been legitimately experienced, while there have been other situations that cannot or have not yet come into being. However, that too is left up to you, cherished readers.

Now, I will bid you curiosity and fear for both are needed to balance the other.

Sienora and until next time,

Anemoi

Disclaimer: I love Hellsing so much...but they keep running away from me!

* * *

-Introduction

The lights in the family room began to flicker, causing a small moan to escape Seras's lips as she fought the urge to wake to the disturbance. She curled up tighter under the heavily worn blanket that covered her from head to toe. Small padded feet softly and hurriedly ran towards Seras's sleeping figure.

Unsure of whether to wake her older sister or to simply let her be, the young child moved to lay beside Seras. A small peep suddenly escaped the child's lips disturbing the morning quit.

"No…leave me be, I'm not ready to wake up," Seras whined, one closed eyelid rose lazily, glittering crystal blue in the shady living room. It roamed on the intruder, taking in the small presence, Seras almost growled with annoyance, "Menna, why are you up so early!?"

"I didn't want mama to worry Kiki, I had another bad dream," Seras smiled at the nickname that her younger sister used for her. How could she get annoyed by her younger sister when she looked so innocent and frail standing all alone in the darkness of the living room. Braving the darkness it would seem from the way Menna's eyes looked, determination streaked their brown surface, with her jaw squared like a little warrior.

A smile played at the very edge of Seras's lips, and a gentleness entered her previously grouchy demeanor. She slowly unraveled herself from her cocooned comfort and warmth, and lifted the blanket a bit so that Menna could crawl beneath.

"I guess you can sleep with me for the remainder of the night, just don't kick me okay, this couch is already cramped as it is."

Menna climbed onto to the couch, and curled up beside Seras who had turned to her side, permitting the young four year old to curl up beside her.

"Hey, Menna, what did you dream about?" Seras asked eyes wide open now that she was awake.

"Someone came to take you away Seras…" She whispered, and suddenly two small arms wound about Seras's tiny waist hugging her protectively.

Seras grunted from the sudden show of affection, and sat up on the couch lifting Menna onto her lap and hugging her fiercely. "Dearest," she whispered, running her hand through Menna's childish dirty blond locks. "I'd never leave you, I'll always be here with you, no matter what happnes."

Menna looked Seras in the eyes, brown eyes clashing with blue, "what if you die Kiki, or you lose your memory?"

Seras felt a sudden swell of fear in the cavity of her gut. It was an honest question, but she wondered how any human being could answer such a question, honestly. It was impossible for her to know what was to happen to her in the future. She could only hope…

"Menna, I swear to you I'll always be here no matter what happens to me, I'll be here to help you, to protect you, and to love you, just like mommy. Okay?"

With that Menna gave Seras a weak smile and curled up closer to her sister. "I love you Kiki."

Seras smiled, happy that her answer pleased and reassured her sister, "I love you too babe, now lets get some sleep." Seras fell back on the cushions with Menna in her arms, eyes already shut against the darkness.

Menna looked at her sister's sleeping form, although her sister had reassured her, she still felt as if something bad was going to happen, just like the dream said it would. The scary guy that lived in the shadows had told her as much, he'd said that Kiki would have a choice, to live or to die and she and mama would be in the balance of things.

Menna snuggled closer to Seras, and pulled the covers closer to her chin. The darkness around the living room gave her the creeps, but with Seras by her side and the warmth that emitted from both her older sister and the worn covers, she felt protected from the lonely and cold shadows that filled the living room.

With that, Menna slowly succumbed to sleep, with the gently rhythm of Seras's breathing to the sound beating rhythm of the small grandfather clock hung on the wall, she returned to the sandman's domain…unknowingly exposing herself to another dream, with similar intentions as the first.

She dreamt of a woman, standing on the roof top of a humongous mansion, eyes like fire and golden hair the color of the sun blowing with a will of it's own in the dead air. The woman's eyes suddenly fixed on her form, and a warmth burst through Menna's being, as if to comfort her from pain.

Upon closer inspection, the woman began to appear like her sister, except for her eyes, which continued to glow like fire embers in the darkness. Menna walked towards her, hands outstretched towards her sister who too had her hand extended for her to grasp.

From behind her sister, a dark shadow slowly appeared, consuming part of her sister. Menna wanted to scream a warning out to Seras, but her voice was unable to respond to her silent commands. The shadow began to form arms that were securely about her sister's waist. A body came forth from the shadows as well, and slowly a man all dressed in red, face hidden behind a big red fedora and eyes shielded by yellow tinted sunglasses separated from the shadowed darkness.

The man grinned and lowered his lips to Seras's ears, revealing sharply defined canine teeth. At this, Menna gasped and tried hurrying forward towards her sister. Just as she almost reached them, her sister and the creature that did not appear to be man after all began to fade into the night.

__

"Kiki!! No! Don't leave me!"

Menna's voice cried out to her fading sister, tears began to furiously run down her face. She didn't want her sister to leave her, she just didn't.

Than_, _a voice rang out, a voice like music that rang in her ears, an echo of what was once before, close but far away, _"I'm still here Menna, as I promised. I'll never leave you."_

* * *

It was finally Sunday. That's all Seras could think about as she opened her eyes. She felt a weight against her side, and she looked down to see her younger sister, Menna still sleeping. It was still early morning, about eightish, and she didn't expect the young child to be awake for another hour or two. Seras tried to sit up, but felt a sudden heaviness on her side, that was keeping her glued to the couch, she looked down again only to find herself in the iron grip of her four year old sister. A smile formed on her lips, as she observed Menna's sleeping form.

She gently disbanded her body from the clutches of her younger sibling and slowly maneuvered herself off the couch without disturbing her. Seras reached for the covers, to tuck her sister in when she noticed tears slowly sliding down Menna's cheeks.

"Not again," Seras mumbled.

It was probably another nightmare. Every night was the same thing, Menna would have a nightmare and either wake her up or their mother. Seras didn't know whether to be worried about this consistency in Menna's dream patterns or if she should just ignore it. When she was younger she too experienced a line of nightmares in which a creature in the shadow with glowing red eyes would beckon for her to follow him in the darkness. It was probably just coincidence that Menna's dreams ran a similar path as hers.

They both experienced very similar childhoods, a father who looked to their mother for simple sexual gratification. It was a disgraceful business if you asked her, but what choice did her mother have?

Her mother, Margaret was her name, was born an orphan, a literal street urchin back then. Orphanages twenties years before were crowded with children, and what was one or two missing kids. Other than the fact that treatment in these so called sanctuaries were rather harsh, and the food sometimes being unavailable considering the number of children in these small institutions. What was the point in staying? Seras's mother simply left, at the age of thirteen. Sure the world outside was a cruel place for an orphan, especially when the child is at such a vulnerable age. Her mother had learned that first hand when she'd been raped the second week of her escape. After that, what else was she going to do, now that her body was soiled, as her mother put it, and she needed a way to survive she sold it to the highest bidder.

It was a shameful tale, something that her mother wasn't very proud of, but something that had to be done, as Seras later understood. Seras despised the practice, and saw it as filthy and sometimes prayed that there'd be another way, another solution to trying to survive in this world.

Her prays however fall on deaf ears, and life went on. As it was in the beginning. Her mother wasn't married, and Seras and Menna's existence came about by chance only. A blessing is what her mother would call them, a gift from God that gave her new hope and reason to continue existing.

It was Menna's birth however that brought about the problems in the first place. Seras loved her younger sister to death, but why pass by the truth when everything else has been already stated. A little more than seven years ago, Seras's mother became a courtesan to an extremely wealthy man who was to inherit a great sum of money from his rich father. The 'gentleman' himself was in charge of a world reknown organization that dealt with various governments when it came to supplying them with military equipment.

The arrangement was for Margaret to simply be available whenever Edward would need her ministrations. A major part of this so called bargain however was that she was not to conceive any children during their activity, and if she were to conceive she was to abort the child as soon as she learned of its existence. The problem with this arrangement was Margaret's beliefs behind the issue and her softness for children. She prayed that it wouldn't happen, because at the time she was offered such a position she was in great need of the money.

These things however never go along as planned, and less than a year after she had taken the position to be Edward's personal bed companion, she found herself pregnant with Menna. With that she fled, with the money that she had been paid before and with her eleven year old daughter. She couldn't kill her baby, which she considered a gift from God, how could she do something so inhumane!?

Ever since then, Seras, Menna and their mother, Margaret, have been running, going from city to city to survive and be left alone. They hadn't moved in sometime though since it seemed that Edwards goons, as they'd come to call them lost their trail. But then, you could never be too sure when it comes to these sort of problems.

At least that's what Seras thought. She'd learned that much from the books she spent reading in the late evening after her shift ended at the bakery. Seras didn't get a chance to go to school, but she'd learned to read and write and that's all that counted at the moment, the rest she's spent learning on her own, when she got a chance.

Seras looked down at her sister regaining her original train of thought and no longer staring of into the distance.

Her finger gently wiped the tears from Menna's face, and she bent closer to her sister's forehead, planting a kiss upon the warm skin.

"Is she okay Seras?" A voice asked from behind.

Seras turned, looking at her mother who had entered the living room wearing a worn tee-shirt and pants that were loose on her slim form. Her hair was loosely tied in a ponytail and her mother's brown eyes shown from beneath her rather long bangs.

"I don't know ma, she had a bad dream yesterday, and it seems that she's still having a bad dream."

Seras's mom moved closer to her sleeping daughter's form and picked up the child, carrying her to her bedroom.

"My poor little angel," her mother whispered. Seras watched as her mother took Menna to her bedroom.

"Poor little angel," she echoed. She sat back down on the couch, pulling the covers over her legs. Although it seemed like her sister was having scary dreams, her dreams of late had been rather pleasant, and it still brought a smile to her face.

Seras pulled her legs closer to her body, and sighed, she remembered feeling a man's hold on her waist and feeling the tingling sensation of soft kisses that had painstakingly grazed her neck. She blushed at the recollection of her previous night's dream. She didn't see the man's face in her dream, but she remembered whispering a name, it had passed her lips several times while he lavished his attention to the sensitive skin on her neck. Every time Seras was sure she remember his name, it would disappear, like she was holding on to water. It was there, the evidence of the name was there in her memory, but she couldn't recall it.

This irritated her, to a certain degree, but the memory of what that certain someone did to her in her dream, which wasn't to progressive when in came to the art of making out, but just right and reasonable, pulled her away from the disappointment of not having a name to put to the unknown presence.

His voice still rang in her head, like the cold caress of the wind against warm skin. His deep baritone voice, like feathers in her ears, teasing her, adoring her, and literally worshipping her. She remembered her name whispered while he nipped the sensitive skin at the base of her neck. The way he said her name made her insides squirm with pleasure and anticipation. It was a feeling that she wanted to have, to claim as her own, and to share with another, preferably with that same man.

But, it was just a dream, a part of her over imaginative mind.

"It was just a dream," Seras sadly said, to now one in particular. Saying it out loud however, made it seem even more real.

A frown suddenly revealed itself on her angelic visage, and she rose from the couch in a state of anger.

If only life was made up of dreams.

* * *

The day had finally darkened, becoming night and hiding the sun from the face of the earth.

A man, with unkempt hair and steely black eyes walked down the darkened streets. He passed by several people who simply took in his presence to be that of a normal person with a normal job and maybe even a family. Not one person considered this man to be anything less and anything more, and so none of them assumed that by his hands something dreadful would transpire.

His job that night was a bit unusual, a job he would rarely ever consider doing. But this time he'd only agreed because the payment was high.

Three million dollars to take out a small family of three.

A family with a member that carried the mark of Cain, the same mark that had over five hundred years before created a creature of darkness.

A creature in present time known as…..Alucard.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Catching Up With Old Trouble

_As the sun set it revealed an end to a world well known, giving its torch to the moon. _

When a soul dies and passes on, does it remember what happened in its previous life. Are they presented in the form of forgotten memories? Or does a soul harbor the ill will and drama that is portrayed in the qualities of some ghosts and poltergeist? If not, does it instead go on…to a better beginning?

According to some legends, a vampire becomes possible for it to infest itself in a human body if a human soul committed suicide, was murdered, or wrongly accused for a crime that was punishable by death. There are even tales of virgins dying before their wedding was sanctioned under the eyes of God, in return turning into the spirits of demons. Technically vampires would therefore be roaming this world while the sun was up, harboring ill will towards man kind and a unquenchable thirst for the nectar of life. Of course this is only possible if myths and legends were indeed true.

In our reality, they are not. Evidence is the basis of our knowledge and theories are what establish the unknown. Our creation is based on the facts that were laboriously gathered by our forefathers and ourselves. But as humans we are indeed forgetful, and like bacteria, we, compared to the earth we live on, reproduce and die rather quickly. In return forgetting the beginning and replacing it with ancient history and ignorance.

The future cannot remember the past, for it looks ahead to the unknown and yet predictable years to come. While the present is to occupied with the here and now, and is more interested in what is coming that what was. Therefore, unless an effort is made by those who live in these two moments to remember the past and its happenings, the past is forgotten and replaced by what is then known and recognized by the present and the future.

Therefore, we as a society do not know what was, although we search and some may even wallow in it, it is forgotten and it then truly becomes ancient history. Spoken and lived through our ancestors, who may have not been as ignorant as we believe were, compared to ourselves, of course.

With that in mind, vampires could well have existed in our past, and considering the myth of their agelessness, could very well be living among us now. A secret society within our own. If that legend is possibly true, so then the way a true _Nosferatu _comes to being is not a false tale after all.

There are so many questions left unanswered however and in return so little information. But together, we may venture beyond the realms of realism to a place clothed in mystery and secrets, to discover a truth beyond this web of deception and ignorance.

Again, my Friends, I bid you adieu,

And until next time,

Anemoi

* * *

Disclaimer: Hmmm…If I owned Hellsing I believe Alucard would be found in a blood bath along with Police Girl and Integra would be their maid. Oh, and who could forget Pip and Walter…they'd be in a shower together….hiding from the malicious Anemoi who'd be trying to dress them in tutu's! Alas, that is not the case…to bad.

* * *

The day had started out with the start of a new sunrise, that was majestically filtering through the blinds that shadowed the inside of the bakery shop.

Seras had risen from bed rather early that morning to open shop, considering that it was her week to do so, she couldn't complain. But she enjoyed it nonetheless, the fact that the morning was simply beginning and the world beyond the windows of the shop was still slumbering, made the moment seem almost magical.

The bakery shop, which was named after her boss, _Hennette_'s, was usually open from eight in the morning to five in the afternoon each day except for Sundays. This was only done because according to her boss, Joy Hennette, "the day of the Lord was the only day put aside for reverence and no day for work."

It's not like Seras was complaining or anything. She too, after working for almost a year for Joy started picking up on religion as well. Compared to Joy's belief however, it was probably but a sliver of what religion was in the community her and her mother and sibling lived in. But again, who's complaining?

Seras threw the blinds up so the suns light would shine upon the lightly browned tiles of the bakery's floor and the few chairs and tables that lined the small wall space that was to be had in the shop.

It was almost six, and in a good couple hours it was going to be swamped with nannies from prestigious households, mothers, and wives with hungry husbands and families, all wanting some fresh bread. With that in mind, Seras rushed about the small shop, swiftly tying her short blond choppy hair away from her face and bread, and grabbing an apron that covered her clothing from top to bottom. She rushed about the back room, lifting bags of flour and rye and preparing the recipe for the bread.

By the time the last batch was placed within the stone oven to get nicely yellowed and crisp on the outside while still warm and soft in the middle, Seras was exhausted. Her apron was spotted with white flour and there were a few smudges on her face. She had yet to catch her breath from her excursion and heavy lifting, before the dream from the night before nuzzled her conscience.

It was the same as her last dreams, but this time it was more heated. The very thought of it brought a warm surge of energy to shoot to her very core. Seras's bright eyes almost glowed with a light that shined from within as the memory of what took place between her and the stranger washed over her senses. Never in her life had she partaken in such primal and sacred pleasure, and at times even the mention of such would bring her blushing. But her dreams said otherwise.

The strangers touch upon her skin had felt right and her need to touch him in return had been glorifying pleasure. The vibrant colors within her dream had made the event even more tantalizing. The room was filled with soft scarlet colors. The drapes, that should have hidden her and the stranger from the world were wide open to the welcoming presence of the moon, that seemed to pulse with so much life.

Seras felt her own pulse quicken with that thought of what could have happened between her and that stranger, had she not ended the dream so abruptly. That morning she felt terrible for doing so however, because usually she let the dream play out or fade, but this time she cut it short. She could have sworn that she felt disappointment echo from the stranger when she did so. But the very thought of a dream man feeling regret and hurt was completely absurd. Wasn't it?

The sun finally came out from its hiding, and it was no longer just a glow in the horizon as it appeared to pompously strut its brilliance about the sky, dimming the other stars and the moon as it did so. A sorrowful smile filtered on the young girls face as its beauty radiated amongst the receding cloud, and the clouds themselves were brightly colored with a rainbow of light. It felt like a sad morning compared to the other ones she had and once again she felt that her dream from the night before was the reason for it.

Suddenly she felt disgusted by herself for feeling some form of emotion towards something as small as a dream. With that, she picked herself up from her resting position and pushing any thought of the stranger and the dream from her mind she began to clean herself up and prepare herself for the coming of a new business day.

* * *

When Seras returned that evening to her home, it was to find her mother in the kitchen preparing supper for that evening. The smell of rice and curry chicken took over the young blonde's senses.

"Mmmm, hey ma' that smells pretty darn good." Seras said as she walked into the kitchen's entrance, having discarded her shoes and bag on the floor beside the door.

"I'm glad you think so, its been awhile since I made this dish anyways," Margaret smiled as she checked the rice pan. "Hey, doll would you hand me those angel hairs in the bag over their?"

"Sure ma, hey guess who I saw at work today?" Seras said, handing the bag of the delicate and yet brittle noodles.

"Who?"

"Menna's old teacher, Miss. Kovic. Did you know that she's hired herself out as a nanny since she left teaching?" Seras answered, as she grabbed a soda from the fridge and took a seat upon the kitchen table.

"I thought she got married, hmm shows you what I know."

Seras shook her head, "don't say that, it was just a surprise that's all. I remember her saying how much she wanted to travel, now she's going to be stuck in that big old house with those spoiled brats to look after."

With that her mother grinned, catching the line of thought Seras had over the matter.

"You shouldn't be harsh about that sweetie, everyone ends up changing usually according to the times that they face. Maybe she didn't have enough money to start her travels, and caring for those 'spoiled brats' is just a way for her to get some more cash on the side."

"You're right, I shouldn't do that. I'm sorry. But I don't understand why she'd put herself in a position that demeaned her. You know how the Carleton family are. They consist of an inbred family that knows absolutely nothing when it comes to being humane to others." Seras stated in a huff, the very thought of rich families who wasted their fortune on mindless expenditures and over indulged themselves on the hard work of others, brought her blood boiling with anger.

"Don't worry about it, Seras, it's Miss. Kovic's problem, as you know we each carry our own weight of problems. At the moment ours is way behind us, but you never know," she paused moving the angel hair from the fire, "it may catch up to us in the most unexpected fashion. Or we could just as well acquire a whole new set of problems." Margaret smiled, as she saw her words register on her daughters angelic face.

Seras looked absolutely nothing like her, and she could only imagine who the father of her daughter was. An angel probably, for how else could her daughter appear like one if she didn't have the blood of one? Seras caught her mom's dreamy far away look, and rose an eyebrow questioningly to her.

"Sorry darling, just thinking."

Suddenly a body rammed into Seras, and tiny toddlerish arms were wrapped about her so tightly that Seras thought she was going to lose her breath.

"Jesus Menna, what's this all about?" Seras, with a lot of effort managed to ask.

"I just missed you, and guess what kiki! Guess what!" Menna began, hoping up and down, with so much energy, it was almost hard for Seras to follow. Margaret on the other hand couldn't contain her delight at seeing her other angel's robust energy that evening.

"What is it that's caused you to be in such a not?" Seras asked, finally getting her young sister to settle down and drink some water.

"My birthday is coming in one month." Menna said proudly indicating on with her tiny finger, having only earlier learned what a month meant compared to a week or a day.

"Really?" Seras said feigning shock, "Well that means you're going to be one year older than you are today."

"Aha," Menna said, excitedly. "And guess what! Mommy said that for my birthday I get to pick whatever instrument I want to learn to play!"

Seras looked to her mother in complete surprise and a large smile enveloped her lips. "That's great you little devil, what instrument are you going to learn? I know when I was younger I always wanted to learn how to play a cello. I always thought they sounded like the sea, so deep and sorrowful but so enlightening." Seras reminisced.

"No, I want to play the piano, like Mozart." Menna declared proudly.

"Oh you do, well very well, little Mozart, the piano it is." Margaret said smiling. Then Seras suggested that she'd take Menna to the park that was across the street and play a bit before supper was ready. Margaret watched as Seras and Menna crossed the streets and a grin formed on her lips when she saw Seras start a game of tag with her sister.

Although life had been a complete roller coaster she thanked God that she was blessed with two daughters. Margaret couldn't even think of what she'd do if she lost even one of her daughters. She nudged that unhappy thought away, said a small pray before once again continuing the preparations for the evening meal.

* * *

A half hour later the food was ready to be served. Margaret went to fetch some flip-flops to go outside and call the girls in for supper, when a sudden chill went down her spine. Brushing it off as a chill from the weather she went outside to fetch Seras and Menna, leaving the door slightly ajar.

* * *

The weather outside had turned dark rather fast, ending with an almost dangerous looking red sun. After having played tag and after catching several lightning bugs. Seras and Menna had layed on the lush lawn, tickling each other and trying to catch a look at a shoot star.

Suddenly the voice of their mother's echoed to their ears, calling them in for supper to help set-up for supper. Seras, smiled as she saw her mom come out with her hair being loosely tossiled in the evening air.

As Menna began to rise from the floor, Seras smiled devilishly and gently tackled the innocent toddler to the ground and mercilessly tickled her until tears streamed down her cheeks. Seras suddenly stopped however, when she felt a bug nip her arm, thus allowing Menna her chance for escape. She slipped from beneath her sister and ran to her mother, giving her a tight squeeze and then running of to the inside of the house, to get ready to eat.

Margaret laughed aloud, and beckoned her Seras inside, she too re-entering the safe confines of her home.

Seras sat for a little longer on the grass covered field, feeling no rush to enter her home, and instead looked up to the sky that was slowly showing its true coat of stars. The moon was dark however, and no orb was to be seen hanging in the dark.

A minute later Seras made her way to the house, feeling a sense of calm. Before entering she took one more look around, and strained her ears to hear the wind blow between the leaves and the chirping of crickets and the hooting of owls. But she heard none of that, and for a amount puzzled over it.

Ignoring it however, she finally stepped foot into the house. But standing before her was a man masked in black, dangerously tall and well built, with dark eyes that were stone cold. Before she could utter a word, a hand came out plastering itself on her face. Blocking her air pathways, and causing her heart to drum in fear.

She was struggling for breath, and Seras instinctively started kicking at whatever appendage she could grasp with her leg. It was useless, however, and from the lack of air reaching her lungs, she felt darkness slowly climb over her vision, slowly succumbing her to a state of darkness.

Before she completely blacked out however, she saw two bodies on the kitchen floor, unmoving, blood leaking from the larger ones head, and the smaller one seemed to simply lye lifeless, head lying in an unnatural position upon the floor.

The teenage blonde, felt helplessness, sorrow, pain, loss, and finally a powerful surge of anger, hatred and lust for revenge over flow her senses in a rapid moment, but that's all she could. Feel her enraged emotions until the darkness finally took over her sight, dragging her in a world of unconsciousness.

The large muscular man, who's face was masked in dark clothing, relaxed his muscles the moment he felt the nicely curved blonde he clasped in his hand fall limp in his arm. He removed the needle he'd placed in her neck as she'd struggled. Careful so that its tip wouldn't prick his skin.

Even a drop of the liquid, the needle contained within it, could cause him severe paralysis.

He placed the blond beside the older woman and young child. If he was suppose to feel regret for what he'd done, he really felt none. Having done this sort of job several times, however it was a bit unorthodox to be asked to kill a child who'd barely had a chance to experience life.

The thought of three million dollars waiting for him however in a suitcase, in his employers mansion made the feat easier. Taking a thin camera from within his pocket, he snapped a picture of the three lying before him, and grabbing the ring of the older woman's finger he made to leave the house.

Before his hand turned the knob to the front door, the assassin felt a hand grab him upon the shoulders, freezing him in his place. As the man looked to see who it could have been, preparing to fight for his life, he noticed long pale fingers, with rather sharp looking nails that seemed to be ready to bite into his shoulder muscle. He felt spiders crawl down his spine causing him to visibly shudder.

_Such a malicious deed you've done, man with no name. Walk no further then this door, for tonight you will aid in the making of a new being. One you helped bring to doom, and now…_

A cackle was heard throughout the house, one that was like spider webs, sticking to the very bones that made up the build of the assassin, causing the killer a heightened sense of fear. For the being that spoke had not even breathed a word, but still spoke, words that were like a thousand daggers to his ears, resurfacing the memories of the many people he'd help bring their lives to an end.

He made to scream, but nothing came from his voice…only silence. Silence that comes when the dead walk the earth.

a/n: I want to thank you all for patients, I know its taken me a very long time to finally post this chapter, but it's out. It was a bit disturbing for me however as I wrote it, and I may or may not have mentioned it, but I did revise it, severely. If you don't mind, I'd like to better know the effect this chapter had emotionally, if there was any effect at all. That way I can try revising it accordingly and also hopefully my own writing can improve a bit. Thanks in advance if you do take the time to do so. Before I end this chapter for good, I would also like to thank all the readers who took the time to leave a comment/review...whatever you'd like to call it. I loved reading them!

-Anemoi.


	3. Chapter 2

Nosferatu

Chapter 2: So It Goes

**A/N**: Good day, and my apologizes. I never expected to wait so long to finally update this story. But now that I've finally done so, I hope you'll enjoy! This is one of those connector chapters. I'll try to hurry on the next one so there won't be any confusion. I wanted to keep writing this chapter, but it would have turned out really long. So, I hope you enjoy what I've got for now, and hopefully my small break lasts a little longer.

Until next time,

Anemoi

* * *

_Dark_. Not many like the way the dark looks. Blackness and shadow, it causes us to feel blind and vulnerable. When we hear the word dark, an image of what is unknown and monstrous looms before us.

What type of person would have the guts to surpass the uncharted territory that greets us when we first close our eyes and escapes us the moment the sun rises? A fool? One that is brave? Or how about the curious?

Maybe its but a combination of all the above. Death is paired with the unknown. To truly know it is always a mystery. To live must have been when we were awake and graced with the presence of a light to guide us. In death, however, it must be more akin to the darkness that greats us as our eyes close to greet dream saturated sleep.

What of those that have no way to either live or die. Do they fear the darkness and seek the light? Or do they embrace what they cannot have and shun what they are given?

The only sure way to find out would be through the tale of another…preferably one.

-Anemoi

* * *

Chapter 2:

Part 1

_The mother of pearl in the sky that shines upon the darkness and welcomes the absurd with open arms._

There was nothing. No smell, no touch, no words, no sight. Just nothing. It was difficult to understand or to grasp. Was it movement or was it a stillness that had curled about every limb and muscle.

Seras tried to open her eyes, believing that the darkness was from within. But no matter what she told herself, nothing worked. Her thoughts instead of registering to her consciousness, filtered from her mind into an abyss. Like water seeping through her fingers.

_Child of light, born of darkness. A choice you must make. _

A voice echoed in Seras's mind. Sticking to her like superglue. She grasped onto the unheard words, willing herself to hear, using it as a form of leverage. Wishing with all her might to see or feel something. Anything. But there was nothing.

_Such will…._The voice oozed, like a snake twisting around her spirit.

All Seras wanted was to be gone from this feeling, it was choking her, suppressing something within her, something she felt was so precious to her, she couldn't afford to lose it.

_Now, now. Its no time to feel helpless. Shall I ask again? Have you forgotten so soon? What will you chose?_

Again the voice griped her, and stroked a certain part of her consciousness that permitted her to speak. If that's what it was called.

_Shall I repeat myself?_

_N-n-no. _Seras whispered, trying to hide the fear but failing miserably.

The voice once again felt like it was gripping onto her, tentatively searching out Seras's consciousness and what almost felt like other parts of her body that were hidden to her own feeling, but were slowly coming alive.

_This will take some time, but while you are being revived into this world, I will ask again,…what is your choice?_

_My choice for what? I don't have any choices to chose from._ Seras responded, unsure wear to direct her conscious thought. It felt like she was throwing words out into a black hole, never sure if someone on the other end would get them.

The voice however continued…

_You have many choices, all I ask is for you to chose_.

_Please I just want to get out, I want to stop dreaming, I want to go home._

_That is not a choice._

Anger fuelled through her stream of consciousness. _How could it not be a choice? You just asked me to chose!?_

_A choice must be made relevant to the circumstance. Or else, I cannot fulfill what must than be done. Understood?_

It was hard not to understand, for all she knew she was stuck in something that was unseeable, dark and shadowed. Seras felt as if she was blind within herself. The voice was becoming more iron-like in comparison, compelling her to hold on to it in case she were to become lost. For all she new she could be unconscious. Maybe hit on the head by a frying pan? Or better yet, kissed silly by the dream man of her dreams. What a wonderful ending.

_Stop dilly daddling human….And give me your answer. _

Seras could swear the disembodied voice was smiling, maybe even smirking! Oh, the nerve!

_At the moment, you twittering cock-a-poodle, my response is for you to shut your bloody mouth!_

Laughter seemed to echo all around her, as if she was lost in a cave and the darkness came from that.

_For a human, you sure seem to be unwilling to render yourself useless, unlike the rest of your breed. Very well, you have chosen your poison human.. This may feel rather uncomfortable. The only catch is, I can only point you the way out, it is for you to take that final step to your…..final destination. _

Deadly silence filled the gap in her consciousness. What the hell did she get herself into this time?

_Hello? You haven't given me a hint yet!!!_ Seras yelled to the nothingness. It told her she was going to be shown the way, all that was told to her so far was a load of bull. Not one hint, just a bunch of words hooked together to confuse her. At least logically that's how it appeared.

_Not many inquire as to what or how I'm to aid them. You are by far the most peculiar of humans, well one of them at least. In my count only another has ever reached so far. It was so long ago-_

Seras getting annoyed by the disembodied voice, halted it in mid-sentence.

_If you don't mind, my clue? I'd like to be able to feel my body parts again, maybe even see, if that's possible. _Seras exasperated.

The presence behind the voice balked finding Seras's interruption rude, however she was human, the last human to be so crude, threatened to ring its neck once it got free from the dark prison. Well, at least this time the female was more dainty in comparison.

_Very well, little lady. Let's see, the piece of direction that I'm to impart to you goes like this; Only the mother of pearl can lead you from certain unpleasant doom. _

_Really? That's all, how's that suppose to help!!?? _Pouting, Seras felt as if she'd been cheated a quarter for a penny. Not exactly what she was expecting.

_It's the only advice I'm permitted to impart to you, little lady. Use it to the best of your ability. Few have received and so far, only one has managed to use it. From now on you're on your own._

Seras felt alone the very moment the disembodied voice had left her. After a few moments Seras began to feel something other than loneliness seep into her mind, an awareness, one that compromised of a rapid falling sensation that suddenly came over her. As if she were going down a very long slide that shot from a fifty foot building all the way to the bottom.

A popping noise sounded and another and then a couple, and then several, like little crackles in bubble warp that were being trodden on and then jumped on. Before she knew it, she felt herself reaching for something, and as if her eyes were open the could see a light that she aimed for. Just as suddenly, she felt her body squeezed into a tiny hole. Pain registered, and she felt herself wanting to scream for fear that she might burst from the pressure. Seras felt out of breath, trying to breath was useless. The need for her lungs to expand and release air became a burning desire, then…

It was like opening the door at the end of a very long dark tunnel. A blast of light hit her face, the popping noise was actually water that suddenly sprayed about her as she broke through the surface. Air filled her lungs, damp, moist, dead air. But it felt good as she felt her lungs expand against the pressure around them.

She was free.

Seras squinted at the world before her eyes, unable to see anything but speckles of brightness and something that reflected greenish almost murky light.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Taking in the shadows of the world around her.

Trying to make sense of her surrounding, she felt a tugging sensation pull at her, and before she could finally see where the hell she was at, she felt a hook catch on to her foot, and pull her back into the watery grave that she'd just struggled out of.

With a cry, Seras sunk down into the murky depth, her eyes went to her foot. She caught a ghost of glimmer in the water, like a hand attached to the current that was grasping her foot and leading her to dark depths below.

She'd just managed to get herself free from the claustrophobic emptiness of below. No way was she doing a repeat. Seras kicked out in frustration, fueled with anger and the need to feel cold crisp air expand her lungs, she kicked against the visible force pulling her down.

The battle was on, like a game of tug of war. However, Seras was slowly losing air, each time she felt herself nearly reach the surface, the current would once again drag her further into the darkness. The waters were becoming more violent, more insistent in keeping her within its bottomless depth.

A cry escaped Seras's lips as she struggled to keep a distance between her and certain doom. Her kicking became more violent, her hands started working harder to move her closer to the surface. Seras's eyes were wide open as she looked for an escape, all she could see was the green murkiness of the water that surrounded her.

It was just water, water, water. There wasn't even sign of life, no fish, no floating specks, not even a face of whatever it was that was dragging her back down. Just water, water, water. Helplessness began to bring Seras back into a different type of reality. This ocean, as it seemed, was going to be her grave, her final resting spot. To let go, and embrace the reality of death would be a lot easier than just fighting against what is bound to happen.

Slowly, Seras stopped kicking, her arms limply fell against the water. Her blond hair, colored a sickly green, lazily draped about her features, cocooning her face. Her body floated in the hazy water, still as a feather, swaying with the current. All that moved were her eyes, surveying her soon to be home.

_Its up to you to take those final steps…._

The voice echoed in her head. To take the final steps, to take steps in general would be hard in this sort of environment. Breathing to begin with didn't seem to matter, she hadn't taken a breath this entire episode as it were. Even though it would feel good as hell.

Seras kept sinking to the depths that had pulled her down from above. It may as well be helpless.

Out of the corner of her eye, something moved, startling Seras and grasping her attention. It looked so far away, and almost like a distant star. Curiosity peaked her interest further. It was definitely shining, and it was just above her, if she could reach out her hand, and grab a hold of it, she wouldn't feel so alone.

She felt silly, but her hand, with out any will power on her part reached out to grasp it. Like a fish attracted to a worm on the hook, she wanted it, she needed it!

Her leg muscles contracted against the water, rushing her forward towards the small glow, each kick grew stronger, leading her closer, and closer.

A feeling slunk into her consciousness, like a pressure that was building up force from below her. Like daggers she felt fear stab at her spine, making the need for speed crucial.

All she had to do was touch it and she'd be safe. That was it…Seras hoped.

* * *

Pip Bernadette, a seven year veteran on the force had been woken up to the sound of both his cell and his pager, all demanding he woke up and pay attention to them, immediately.

"Argh!!! What the hell is it now?" Pip whined, reaching over for his watch beside the bed.

"Cherie, vat is it?" Leila, whispered huskily beside him, curling closer to Pip's side. Her hand slipped around his arms, a silent plead to stay in bed.

Groaning Pip managed to lever himself out of bed, fumbling in the dark for the shrilling noise coming out of his cell. Finally grabbing hold of it, he flipped it open, and said rather nonchalantly, "Bernadette."

"Hey, detective? It's Copper, we need you immediately, we're at 1408 Morter Drive, in front of Woodsbury Park. We received a call about a half hour ago, from a neighbor saying they heard screaming from the house next door. We sent a car down to check up on it. Apparently the family inside appeared to have had their house ransacked and from the looks of it weren't very lucky themselves."

"Errr, Very well, I'll be down there in ten minutes. Make everyone keeps there hands to themselves. Are there any witnesses?"

"Just the mother and her girl, but I don't think we'll be getting anything out of them for some time. It appears that they were drugged. There's also a lot of blood, man, too much blood. Some crazy shit must have gone down, from the way things look."

Pip felt his stomach somersault. "Great, just what we need. Has the woman and her kid been hospitalized?"

"They are on there way to St. Timothy Hospital." Copper replied.

"Good, make sure they're under protective watch. I don't won't anything funny happening."

"Yes boss."

The phone clicked, ending the abrupt wake-up call in the middle of the night. Pip felt his shoulders sag under the added complexity of the case. Blood was equivalent to a lot of paper work, lecturing subordinates about the importance of not _touching_ anything. Blah, blah, blah.

On the upside…well, there really wasn't an upside. Two victims hospitalized, probably to shaken to even speak coherently. Copper did say, that there was a lot of blood.

_Maybe there was another?_

"Do you have to go so soon mon chere?" Leila questioned, as she too rose from bed, letting the thin cotton sheets pool about her waste, exposing the nakedness that had been shielded from view.

Pip however didn't turn, rather he begin collecting his clothes from the ground, putting them on hurriedly. "I'm afraid so, cherie."

"Pippe, please don't forget to call me, you know how I dislike unexpected guest," She voiced, seemingly uninterested that he was to leave or that he'd woken her earlier that day, to join her in bed.

Pip looked at the young French heiress who'd made her fortune from marrying wealthy men. Her third husband was presently on a trip to Morocco expanding the 'family business' as it were. There relationship had started a little after she'd married her third husband, Richard, a little more than three years ago.

It wasn't a regularly relationship, however. There was no love involved, it was simply a primal attraction that had sprung between Leila and him. Sometimes they wouldn't see each other for months. Other times, they would be together for days on end, as lazy as cats but as hungry for each other as lions.

"I won't make the same mistake twice, _ma petite belle_." He grinned, picking up his badge and wallet from the desk. Pip exited the room. There was no parting remark except for the gently click of her suites door.

Leila simply laid in bed once more, her hands tracing circles on the exposed skin of her thigh. A soft contented sigh escaped her lips, closing her eyelids she fell back into her restful sleep, uncaring as it were. For what did it matter to her if a tree fell silently in the woods, as long as she wasn't involved or around it, there was nothing to worry about.

* * *

He'd been walking along the shore for but a few minutes and then suddenly he'd seen a figure break the calm surface of the water. When he got a closer look all he saw was a mass of blond wet hair. She'd turned around and they locked eyes, but she did not appear to notice that he was standing there.

Her eyes were blue, the color of the morning sky, with that strawberry blond hair of hers, it was definitely the awakening of a new day, like a breath of fresh air in the dank tunnels of the underground. She was familiar that was for sure almost like a dream of a dream.

Slowly he walked closer towards the shoreline, his red overcoat barely blew behind him, disturbing the stillness in the air. He was prepared to cross into the depths of the water, a place he had not entered since the day of his own turning.

Just as suddenly as the young maiden had appeared above water however, she sunk beneath the waves once again, a cry of disappointment escaping her lips.

A grim expression was plastered on his pale visage, he new of what fate would have in store if the maiden were to succeed, and if she were to fail, she'd never find her rest. A prayer escaped his lips, in words that no longer felt real to him, but for the maidens sake, he uttered them, in the darkness. A plea to the ears of a one he'd refused since his own demise.

Walking away from the water, he continued his trek through the tunnels, the dream still niggling his mind, and the maid, her purity and beauty. It was definitely a puzzle, _why would one so pure be in a place such as this? _

Brushing his jet black hair from his eyes, he began to hum a tune, of a lost love and a dream. The girl momentarily forgotten along with the dream.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
